Final Fantasy
Questo articolo riguarda il gioco Final Fantasy. Per informazioni sull'omonima saga vedi ''La saga di Final Fantasy. , WonderSwan Color, PlayStation, Game Boy Advance, , PlayStation Portable, , PlayStation Network, J2ME Phones (released by Namco Games) , , |}} 'Final Fantasy, conosciuto comunemente come ''Final Fantasy I''' è un gioco di ruolo sviluppato e pubblicato da Square Co., Ltd. per il Nintendo Entertainment System. E' uscito nel 1987 ed è il primo titolo della ''saga di Final Fantasy. Final Fantasy è stato ripubblicato per molti diversi sistemi di gioco, inclusi i computer MSX2 e il Bandai WonderSwan Color. E' uscito anche per 2 modelli di cellulari giapponesi: il NTT DoCoMo FOMA 900i series e il CDMA 1X WIN-compatible W21x series.Il gioco è stato distribuito frequentemente con il suo successore, Final Fantasy II. Questo tipo di compilation è stato prodotto per Family Computer, Playstation e Game Boy Advance. Quella di Final Fantasy è stata la sedicesima colonna sonora videoludica composta da Nobuo Uematsu. Gameplay :Nota: ciò che segue si riferisce alla versione originale per NES, per le modifiche avvenute con i remake, vedi Sviluppo Iniziando per la prima volta Final Fantasy, chiede di scegliere il nome e la classe dei quattro personaggi disponibili. Come in ogni RPG realizzato in quell'epoca, i personaggi partecipano alla storia in modo del tutto passivo, indi per cui la classe scelta influenzerà solo le abilità che potranno usare. Le classi disponibili sono sei in tutto, più altri sei aggiornamenti, uno per ciascuna, ottenuti in seguito all'incontro con Bahamut: *Guerriero - Uno specialista in armi e armature pesanti, ottimo per il combattimento ravvicinato e la difesa. Una volta aggiornato diventa cavaliere, ha accesso alle magie bianche di basso livello e alle armi più potenti del gioco. *Monaco - Un esperto di arti marziali che è meglio lasciare a mani nude, a meno che non si equipaggino dei nunchaku. Infligge tremendi danni in corpo a corpo ma non può indossare armature pesanti. Aggiornato diventa maestro e, nella versione originale, diventa più potente di tutti gli altri guerrieri messi assieme. *''Ladro'' - Un combattente piuttosto debole che può usare poche armi e armature se confrontato con il guerriero, ma ha la maggiore agilità e fortuna, che gli permettono di fuggire più facilmente dai combattimenti e di colpire più volte di fila. Aggiornato, diventa Ninja, ha accesso alla magia nera di base e può equipaggiare quasi tutti i pezzi disponibili. *''Maga bianca'' - Una specialista nella magia bianca. Non è un buon combattente, ma può usare dei martelli per gli attacchi fisici. Può diventare strega bianca, quindi usare le magie bianche più potenti del gioco, inclusa Sancta, una delle poche magie bianche in grado di danneggiare i nemici. *''Mago nero'' - Uno specialista nella magia nera ed un combattente veramente debole, la cui unica forza risiede nella possibilità di attaccare più avversari con le magie più potenti. Nelle fasi iniziali del gioco morirà parecchie volte. Diventando uno stregone nero, accede alla magia Fusione, la magia più potente del gioco. *''Mago rosso'' - Un personaggio molto equilibrato: è veloce, resistente e può avere accesso a una buona parte di magie bianche e nere, oltre ad avere una forza di poco inferiore a quella del guerriero. Aggiornato, diventa uno stregone rosso. Il sistema di gioco è simile a quello di molti altri giochi di ruolo per console. Il giocatore esplora una mappa del mondo, incontrando dei mostri che potranno essere sconfitti o evitati fuggendo. Vincere le battaglie permetterà al giocatore di guadagnare Guil, con cui si potranno comprare armi, armature, oggetti curativi e magie, oltre agli utilissimi Punti Esperienza, che si accumulano finché i personaggi raggiungono il successivo livello di esperienza, così da diventare più forti, resistenti e abili nell'usare le magie. Il giocatore può entrare nelle città per essere al sicuro dagli attacchi casuali, recuperare PV e magia nelle locande, acquisire informazioni parlando con i cittadini e comprare equipaggiamenti nei negozi. Il sistema di battaglia è basato su turni casuali, che dipendono dalle statistiche globali di giocatori e nemici: il giocatore sceglierà le azioni che i personaggi dovranno compiere tutte in una volta e sarà poi la sorte a determinare chi agirà per primo e quali conseguenze avranno le azioni. Trama Il gioco è ambientato in un mondo composto di tre grandi continenti. Le forze di questo mondo sono governate da quattro cristalli, uno per ogni elemento: il cristallo giallo della terra, quello rosso del fuoco, quello blu dell'acqua e quello verde dell'aria. Questi cristalli, grazie al loro potere, donavano vita eterna al pianeta. Ciò nonostante, la loro energia non era illimitata. La grande e florida civiltà di Lufenia divenne tanto tecnologicamente progredita da riuscire a creare macchine che incanalassero l'energia del cristallo del vento che, unita alla levitite, un minerale più leggero dell'aria, diede loro la possibilità di dare vita a invenzioni come l'aeronave o le fortezze volanti. In una di queste, i Lufeniani nascosero il cristallo del vento quando la loro civiltà cominciò a decadere e lo lasciarono lì, dove ben presto perse la sua energia e si oscurò. Due secoli più tardi, l'antico santuario dov'era custodito il cristallo dell'acqua sprofondò nello stesso oceano che per secoli lo aveva sostenuto, finchè anche il cristallo dell'acqua non si oscurò. Altri due secoli dopo, toccò al cristallo de fuoco del monte Gulg e al cristallo della terra di Melmond, che persero la loro energia e rovinarono le zone che per lungo tempo avevano protetto. Le genti invocavano l'arrivo di una nuova luce, che potesse ricondurre i cristalli al loro antico splendore. Il saggio Lukahn parlò allora con calma: "Quando il mondo sarà avvolto dall'oscurità, giungeranno quattro guerrieri della luce." Un giorno, quasi per caso, quattro giovani si incontrarono nei pressi del regno di Cornelia, ognuno con in mano un frammento di cristallo. Nessuno seppe da dove fossero venuti, nè quale fosse il loro vero scopo, fatto sta che arrivarono proprio mentre il regno era nel panico più totale: Garland, un ex paladino del regno, assetato di potere, rapì la giovane Principessa Sarah con l'intenzione di chiedere il regno come riscatto. Il Re di Cornelia, vedendo nei quattro giovani i guerrieri descritti dalla profezia, chiese loro di salvare la sua amata figlia: in cambio avrebbe ultimato la costruzione del ponte per il continente nord orientale, verso cui i quattro erano diretti. I guerrieri raggiunsero il nascondiglio di Garland, un vecchio tempio in rovina conosciuto come Santuario del caos, e sconfissero il cavaliere, ottenendo così la gratitudine del regno e un misterioso liuto da parte della principessa. Cominciato il loro viaggio, i guerrieri della luce si ritrovano ad affrontare un nuovo nemico: Astos, un elfo oscuro che seminava il terrore nell'area circostante il mare interno del continente meridionale. Astos si era impossessato dell'occhio di cristallo della vecchia strega Matoya, aveva mandato il principe di Elfheim in coma e aveva rubato la corona di un re occidentale. Dopo aver ottenuto la nave di un pirata di nome Bikke nella città portuale di Pravoka, i guerrieri cercarono raggiunsero l'estremità più occidentale del mare di Aldea, ma l'unico passaggio per l'oceano era rimasto chiuso da una frana che aveva distrutto parte della città mineraria del Monte Duergar, patria dei nani, e l'unico modo per liberare l'ostruzione era usare della nitroglicerina, che però si trovava ben chiusa nel castello di Cornelia e la chiave mistica necessaria per aprire la porta ce l'aveva il principe degli elfi, che era ancora in catalessi. Mentre cercavano una soluzione, i quattro giovani si fermarono in un piccolo villaggio, dove incontrarono Lukahn, che li informò che i cristalli erano sotto il controllo di quattro potenti demoni elementali. Più tardi, su consiglio del povero re della rocca di ponente a nord di Duergar, i guerrieri recuperarono la sua corona magica, ma quando gliela riportarono scoprirono che il re altri non era che Astos in persona. I guerrieri lo sconfissero senza pensarci troppo su e recuperarono l'occhio di cristallo, che restituirono a Matoya, che preparò loro una pozione che risvegliò il principe degli elfi che, per riconoscenza, diede loro la chiave mistica cosicchè potessero recuperare la nitroglicerina per far saltare la frana che impediva l'uscita dal mare interno. Giunti a Melmond, i guerrieri della luce salvarono la città dal Vampiro che l'aveva attaccata e sconfissero uno dei demoni, Cadavere, uno zombie che viveva nelle profondità di una grotta vicina e assimilava l'energia della terra corrompendola con i suoi nonmorti. Dopo alcune peripezie, fu la volta del demone del fuoco, Marilith. In seguito, i guerrieri ottennero un frammento di levitite, che permise loro di riesumare un antico macchinario appartenuto ai guerrieri del cielo: l'aeronave. Grazie a questo marchingegno, essi riuscirono a raggiungere l'arcipelago Cardia, dove incontrarono il nobile signore dei draghi Bahamut, che in cambio di una coda di topo trovata nel tempio dei cimenti, concede loro di sbloccare il loro potenziale nascosto, aggiornando le loro classi combattenti. In seguito, i ragazzi si scontrarono con il demone dell'acqua, Kraken, nel santuario sommerso di Onrac. Raggiunsero poi la torre miraggio, una struttura da cui, tramite un telecubo, si poteva accedere alla fortezza volante, dove sconfissero il demone del vento, Thiamath Sconfitti i quattro demoni e riportati i cristalli alla luce originale, i guerrieri scoprirono che il loro viaggio non era ancora finito: all'interno del santuario del caos si trovava a vera fonte di tutti i mali: Khaos, il dio del disordine, che in realtà non è altri che Garland. Khaos è nato dall'energia dei quattro demoni incanalata nel corpo di Garland in punto di morte; Garland era stato quindi trasportato duemila anni indietro nel tempo, dove aveva inviato i quattro demoni del passato nel suo presente, creando un paradosso temporale in cui, disse, è rimasto intrappolato per sempre. Dopo aver sconfitto Khaos, i guerrieri ritornarono al loro tempo, dove ad aspettarli trovarono tutte le persone che avevano conosciuto, incluso Garland, che però non avevano ben chiaro il perchè li stessero attendendo. Così il paradosso è stato scongiurato e tutto è tornato alla normalità... almeno fino all'inizio del prossimo ciclo. Sviluppo Final Fantasy fu sviluppato dopo una serie di fallimenti commerciali da parte di Square. Programmando di ritirarsi dall'industria videoludica, il presidente di Square Co., produttore e direttore Hironobu Sakaguchi dichiarò che il suo ultimo (final) gioco sarebbe stato un RPG ambientato in un mondo fantasy, da qui il titolo. Lontano dall'essere il suo ultimo gioco, Final Fantasy fu un successo in Giappone, diventando il secondo franchise di RPG più famoso nel paese (il primo era Dragon Quest di Enix). Nintendo of America tradusse Final Fantasy in inglese e lo pubblicò in Nord America nel 1990. Questa versione ebbe un successo solo modesto, dovuto parzialmente alle aggressive tattiche commerciali di Nintendo. Nessuna versione del gioco fu venduta in Europa o in Australia prima dell'uscita di Final Fantasy Origins nel 2003. Dal Famicom all' MSX2 Gli standard del computer MSX2 furono pressochè gli stessi del Famicom(il NES in giappone), in termini di capacità tecniche, quindi la versione per MSX2 di Final Fantasy è probabilmente la più simile all'originale. Comunque, mentre il NES era strutturato per far funzionare esclusivamente videogiochi, l'MSX2 era inteso per essere usato generalmente come un PC. Quindi il gioco fu modificato parzialmente per utilizzare delle funzioni che il NES non offriva e viceversa. *''Il formato''. Rilasciato su floppy, questa versione del gioco poteva avvalersi di uno spazio quasi triplo rispetto che alla versione per NES (720 KB vs. 256 KB), ma questo provocò anche alcuni problemi non presenti nella versione originale, inclusi notevoli tempi di caricamento. *''Grafica alterata''. Miglioramenti relativamente minori. In generale, la versione per MSX2 presenta dei colori apparentemente migliori che aggiungono un certo senso di vitalità e di carattere a personaggi e sfondi. Comunque, alcuni hanno commentato che a volte la scelta dei colori sembra sbagliata, e sostengono che la grafica della versione per NES fosse di maggiore qualità. *''Scontri casuali minimamente alterati''. Nella worldmap i mostri sono disposti in modo differente, quindi certi mostri appaiono in luoghi diversi rispetto alla versione precedente. *''Diverso sistema di salvataggio''. I dati di gioco non potevano essere salvati sul dichetto di gioco, così era necessario avere un floppy vuoto per salvare i propri progressi. Per qualche ragione era possibile salvare una sola partita su ogni disco. *''Suono e musiche migliorate''. L'MSX2 presentava più canali sonori rispetto al NES, quindi molte tracce audio ed effetti sonori furono alterati o migliorati per il porting. Alcune musiche dei dungeon sono state scambiate. *''Varie''. Nella versione per NES, la forza del Maestro aumenta con il suo livello, quindi molto presto il giocatore avrebbe raggiunto un punto in cui tale personaggio avrebbe causato più danni senza usare armi che usandole. Nella versione per MSX2 questo non accade: la sua forza non aumenta così velocemente. Il prezzo di alcuni oggetti, inoltre, è stato cambiato. Dal Famicom al NES La localizzazione nord americana del 1990 di Final Fantasy era essenzialmente identica a quella giapponese. Limiti tecnici e la politica di censura di Nintendo of America, hanno però provocato alcuni cambiamenti minori. * Nomi delle magie troncati. Il programma del gioco assicurò solo 4 caratteri per i nomi delle magie, quindi molti degli incantesimi della versione giapponese sono stati abbreviati per rientrare nei requisiti. Così "Flare" diventò "NUKE", "Thunder" diventò "LIT" e "Warp" diventò "ZAP!". * Censure. La politica di Nintendo of America proibiva ai giochi di rappresentare qualcosa che ricordasse la religione Giudeo-Cristiana. Così alcune grafiche furono modificate come, ad esempio, le chiese su cui non apparivano più le croci. Dal NES al WonderSwan Color Con il primo remake del gioco assistiamo a molti cambiamenti. * Grafica migliorata. Le grafiche del gioco originale sono state completamente ridisegnate per questa versione, portando il gioco alla pari con la grafica dell'era 16-bit. Erano disponibili più colori e i combattimenti presentavano delle immagini di sfondo. * Omogeneizzazione con i giochi successivi. I personaggi(soprattutto le classi avanzate) furono ridisegnati per assomigliare di più a quelli dei Final Fantasy usciti su SNES. Nella versione originale negozi e locande non avevano mappe interne: quando un personaggio vi entrava si apriva direttamente il menù. In questa versione questo fu cambiato per assomigliare di più agli altri giochi della serie, in cui ogni edificio aveva una mappa interna con un negoziante per mezzo del quale si poteva accedere ai menù dei negozi. Anche lo schermo delle battaglie fu ridisegnato e fu spostata la barra informativa nella parte bassa dello schermo. * Cutscenes aggiunte. Utilizzando il motore di gioco, sono state aggiunte alcune piccole cutscenes per espandere la storia in qualche modo. Una di esse mostrava la costruzione del ponte da parte dell'esercito di Cornelia. * Testi espansi. Nella versione originale non era possibile mostrare più di una finestra di testo contemporaneamente durante una conversazione, quindi tutti i dialoghi con i personaggi non giocanti erano limitati in lunghezza. Questa versione ha rimosso queste limitazioni. * Cambiamenti al motore di gioco. Nella versione originale, qualsiasi tentativo di attaccare un mostro ucciso da un altro personaggio nello stesso turno non avrebbe avuto effetto. In questa versione è stata introdotta un'opzione che permette di fare in modo che quel personaggio attacchi invece un altro mostro ancora in vita. E' stata introdotta anche la corsa: tenendo premuto un certo pulsante durante i movimenti il personaggio si sarebbe mosso ad una velocità doppia. * Magie cancellabili. Come nella versione originale, ogni mago ha dei successivi "livelli di magia". Ogni personaggio può apprendere solo 3 magie per livello ma gli incantesimi di ogni scuola magica sono 4. Nella versione originale non c'era modo di dimenticare un incantesimo per far posto ad un altro. Questo è ora possibile con questa versione. * Più slot di salvataggio. Le cartucce del NES potevano contenere un solo salvataggio alla volta, ora sono presenti 8 slot. C'è anche una funzione chiamata "quick save" che permette al giocatore di salvare i suoi progressi in qualsiasi momento(tranne che durante i combattimenti). Questo chiuderà il gioco e, appena il giocatore ricomincerà a giocare, questi dati verranno cancellati. * Sistema oggetti modificato. Nella versione originale, solo gli oggetti specificatamente assegnati ad un certo personaggio potevano essere usati durante le battaglie. Nella nuova versione è stato inserito un inventario a cui ogni personaggio può avere accesso in qualsiasi momento. Alcuni oggetti ed incantesimi(come "Life" e "Soft") possono ora essere usati in combattimento. Lo status "silence" non impedisce più l'utilizzo di oggetti.I * Musiche aggiunte. Oltre al remixaggio delle soundtrack, il compositore Nobuo Uematsu ne ha composte di nuove, inclusa una nuova "boss battle theme". * I boss hanno più HP. Dato che alcuni dei cambiamenti illustrati qui sopra avevano reso il gioco più facile, gli HP di alcuni mostri e quelli di quasi tutti i boss sono stati aumentati(in alcuni casi duplicati), per bilanciare meglio il gamplay. Dal WonderSwan Color a Final Fantasy Origins Il remake per PlayStation di Final Fantasy fu pubblicato insieme a quello di Final Fantasy II nella collection intitolata Final Fantasy Origins (o Final Fantasy I+II Premium Collection in Giappone). Entrambi i giochi erano basati sui rispettivi remake del WonderSwan Color e molti dei cambiamenti a cui si assistette per quella versione rimasero tali. Comunque ci sono alcune differenze: * Risoluzione più alta. Nonostante la grafica sia sostanzialmente la stessa rispetto alla versione precedente, la più alta risoluzione a schermo della Playstation l'ha resa migliore, con alcuni dettagli in più. * Soundtrack remixati. Nobuo Uematsu ha remixato i soundtrack nella qualità di quelli di Final Fantasy IX per utilizzare le capacità audio della console Sony ed ha anche composto qualche nuova track, come quella usata nella sequenza iniziale. * Script riscritti. Gli script della versione giapponese sono stati modificati per includere il kanji. Anche la traduzione inglese è stata completamente riscritta ed è, in molti casi, più vicina alla versione giapponese rispetto all'originale per NES. La lunghezza dei nomi di personaggi e magie è stata aumentata da 4 a 6 caratteri. * Più slot di salvataggio. I dati salvati occupano un blocco sulle memory card PlayStation, ciò significa che c'è spazio per 15 salvataggi. La funzione del "quick save" è stata tolta in favore del "memo save", che permette di salvare la partita sulla RAM della console. I dati rimangono quindi finché la console non viene spenta. * Aggiunte scene in Full Motion Video. Nel gioco sono ora presenti due scene prerenderizzate in FMV. E' stata aggiunta anche una sezione bonus che include un bestiario, una galleria di immagini e una collezione di oggetti. Questi contenuti si sbloccano con il proseguire del gioco. * Nuova difficoltà. Ora si può scegliere tra la difficoltà normale e quella facile. Nella seconda i prezzi nei negozi sono più bassi, si sale di livello più velocemente e le statistiche salgono più velocemente. Da Final Fantasy Origins a Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls Un'altra lunga lista di cambiamenti accompagna l'uscita di Final Fantasy su Game Boy Advance come parte della Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls. Tali cambiamenti sono: * Difficoltà ridotta. Il livello di difficoltà di questa versione assomiglia di più alla modalità facile della precedente versione. Diversamente da Final Fantasy Origins non c'è l'opzione di scegliere il livello di difficoltà originale. Anche il ridirezionamento dei colpi andati a vuoto perchè il nemico selezionato è stato sconfitto, che era opzionale nelle ultime 2 versioni, è ora obbligatorio. * Prestazioni grafiche ridotte rispetto alla versione per PlayStation. Le grafiche sono più o meno identiche a quelle per la versione del WSC, nonostante il GBA abbia una risoluzione a schermo più alta e certe sequenze risultano migliori sul GBA. * Nuovo sistema di magie. Il sistema di magie per "livelli magici" fu cancellato da qusta versione in favore degli MP usati nei Final Fantasy più recenti. Nonostante gli incantesimi siano ancora suddivisi nei livelli per diversi motivi (i personaggi possono essere equipaggiati con solo 3 incantesimi tra i 4 disponibili per ogni livello, come nelle versioni precedenti), ad ogni magia è ora assegnato un valore in punti, il quale è sottratto al totale degli MP (punti magia) del personaggio. * Nuovo sistema di oggetti. Sono stati introdotti nuovi oggetti, incluse le code di fenice, usate per risuscitare i personaggi. Pozioni ed altri oggetti curativi costano meno e si trovano più facilmente e il party inizia il gioco con 500 guil anzichècon 400. * Bestiario bonus. Non sono presenti la galleria e la collezione oggetti della versione PlayStation, ma il bestiario rimane e funziona più o meno come quello della versione precedente. * Varie. Alcune classi sono state modificate: il Ladro ed il Monaco sono più potenti, mentre il Mago Rosso è più debole. La crescita delle statistiche è stata alterata, e l'intelligenza determina la forza delle magie basate sulle armi. * Sistema di salvataggio alterato. Ora il gioco può essere salvato in qualsiasi momento ed in ogni luogo (fatta eccezione per le battaglie). Gli slot di salvataggio sono solo tre. * I mostri hanno più HP. Dato che i cambiamenti introdotti in questa versione rendono il gioco persino meno difficile, molti mostri e boss si sono ritrovati con più HP ancora una volta. * Nomi predefiniti e sesso dei personaggi. All'inizio del gioco, il giocatore potrà scegliere di assegnare dei nomi a caso ai personaggi. Questi nomi sono nomi originali di altri capitoli, oppure nomi modificati, ma comunque simili. Inoltre, nella versione italiana, i personaggi hanno un genere sessuale: sono tutti maschi eccezion fatta per la maga bianca. * "Anima del caos". Sono stati introdotti 4 nuovi dungeon opzionali, ognuno corrispondente ad un demone, che diventano disponibili dopo la sconfitta di quel preciso demone. Questi dungeon sono particolarmente difficili e presentano oggetti e mostri che non si trovano da nessun'altra parte nel gioco. Nei dungeon compaiono inoltre boss provenienti da altri capitoli della saga come i guardiani dei cristalli oscuri di Final Fantasy III, gli Arcidiavoli elementali di Final Fantasy IV, due boss e due superboss di Final Fantasy V, Ultros, Tyfon, il treno fantasma e Mortifero da Final Fantasy VI. * "Multi-5". Questa è l'unica versione localizzata nelle lingue europee: francese, spagnolo, tedesco e italiano. Da Dawn of Souls alla 20th Anniversary Edition In onore del ventesimo anniversario della prima uscita di Final Fantasy, è stato prodotto un altro remake, questa volta per la PlayStation Portable. Le musiche sono le stesse della versione Playstation e lo script è esattamente lo stesso della versione per GBA, tranne per la presenza del Labyrinth of Time. I cambiamenti sono: *''Risoluzione più alta.'' La grafica è stata migliorata ancora una volta, alcuni sprite sono stati completamente modificati per assomigliare di più alle loro controparti della versione NES e gli ambienti sono molto più dettagliati. Sono stati aggiunti effetti aerei a città e dungeon e la mappa dà un'impressione di tridimensionalità. *''Dungeon Soul of Chaos.'' I nuovi dungeon della versione GBA sono presenti anche in questa versione. Le musiche delle battaglie con i boss di questi dungeon sono state sostituite da temi di battaglia provenienti dai loro giochi d'origine, tra cui il famoso "Clash on the Big Bridge". *''Labyrinth of Time.'' Un dungeon speciale sbloccato a gioco finito. Presenta missioni di vario genere, minigiochi e un nuovo superboss, chiamato Chronodia). *''Galleria.'' Una raccolta di immagini degli artwork di Yoshitaka Amano, come nella precedente versione per PlayStation. *''Filmati in CGI.'' Come nell'edizione Origins, anche qui il gioco è introdotto da un filmato in computer grafica, lo stesso usato nella precedente versione. *''Localizzazione.'' Il gioco non è stato localizzato nelle lingue europee, come è invece successo per la versione GBA, ma è possibile selezionare la lingua giapponese, inglese e anche una trascrizione fonetica delle parole giapponesi. Dalla 20th Anniversary Edition alla versione per iOS Apple Il porting dei primi due Final Fantasy è disponibile nell'iTunes Store per €8.99. Entrambi i giohi hanno una grafica simile a quella della versione PSP e gli stessi dungeon extra. Diversamente dalla nuova versione di Final Fantasy II, il gameplay di Final Fantasy rimane invariato. Questa versione di Final Fantasy include una funzione di salvataggio rapido, che permette al gioatore di salvare la partita in qualsiasi luogo chiudendo l'applicazione, ovviamente un salvataggio di questo tipo serve solo a prevenire perdite di dati per chiamate o spegnimenti imprevisti, quindi non sarà possibile ricaricarlo più di una volta. Curiosità *Il motivo per cui i guerrieri della luce possedessero i cristalli è spiegato in Dissidia Final Fantasy, di cui uno di loro è protagonista: dopo lo scontro con Chaos, il guerriero ritorna nel suo mondo con nient'altro che un frammento di cristallo, si incammina verso Cornelia e il ciclo può ricominciare. *In Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, i quattro demoni compaiono in omaggio a Final Fantasy come guardiani dei cristalli della luna vera. *Secondo quanto narrato nei rapporti segreti di Dissidia, il mondo di Final Fantasy conosceva le invocazioni, ma sono state distrutte da Garland. *Alcuni dei nemici presenti nel gioco furono presi dalla prima edizione del gioco di ruolo "Dungeons & Dragons", come lo psicoflagello e l'Ochu. Anche le classi disponibili nel gioco sono simili, come la maga bianca (molto simile al Chierico di D&D). *Alcuni degli elementi ricorrenti della [[La saga di Final Fantasy|saga di Final Fantasy]] non appaiono fin da subito. Nella versione originale, infatti, non era presente alcun personaggio chiamato Cid, ma un tale Cid dei Lufeniani fu menzionato per la prima volta nella versione GBA. Questo è anche l'unico gioco della serie in cui non compaiono i chocobo, benchè, sempre nella versione GBA siano state aggiunte delle statue nel castello di cornelia, la cui forma ricorda quella dei gialli pennuti. *La versione Nintendo Entertaiment System di Final Fantasy utilizzava una cartuccia speciale, provvista di batteria. Nelle cartucce normali, infatti, non era possibile salvare i dati di gioco. I salvataggi avvengono nelle taverne e il gioco ricorda sempre di tenere premuto il tasto reset della console mentre la si spegne, altrimenti si perderebbero i dati. *Nella città di Elfheim è possibile trovare una lapide in cui si trova una scritta curiosa: "Qui giace Eldrick". Eldrick non è altro che il nome americano di Loto, protagonista della serie videoludica Dragon Quest. **Nelle versioni più recenti del gioco, tuttavia, la scritta è stata sostituita da "Qui giace Link", l'elfo protagonista della celeberrima saga The Legend of Zelda. ar:Final Fantasy I de:Final Fantasy I en:Final Fantasy es:Final Fantasy fr:Final Fantasy ja:ファイナルファンタジー ru:Final Fantasy vi:Final Fantasy fi:Final Fantasy I eo:Final Fantasy pl:Final Fantasy I Categoria:Final Fantasy I